harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patricia Rakepick
Same Curse-Breaker? Was Patricia Rakepick the same Curse-Breaker which Dumbledore was talking about in Year 3, Chapter 10? Dumbledore never mentioned a name. - Kates39 (talk) 11:02, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Not confirmed so far as far as I am aware.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:11, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Great! I panicked because I made the page and then saw Patricia's name, but I find nothing other than their job connects them right now. I suppose it will be sorted when people play the fourth year. - Kates39 (talk) 11:33, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I placed the spoiler tag because, no, as late as Y3ch10, it has not been confirmed (still waiting for ch11 dang it!) HOWEVER! https://twitter.com/Goshinyhunter/status/1003382662281777153 Read at your own risk? I don't think iPhones have the same capability demonstrated. ::I supposed we'll just have to wait and see. ;] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:59, June 3, 2018 (UTC) The Eye of Horus Is that a brooch or the a part of the fabric? Maester Martin (talk) 10:55, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Blood status How do we know that Rakepick was born into a wizarding familym as mentioned in the early life ection?--Rodolphus (talk) 11:43, June 15, 2018 (UTC) My logic was that since she's a witch, that means that her immediate family, by virtue of being related to her, is a wizarding family. Or rather, a part-wizarding family, to be more precise, since a latent magical gene in a Muggle-genepool makes the family itself magical even if there were to be individual members of that family who did not have magical ability themselves since the gene just hadn't resurfaced in their case. I didn't really put much thought into it, it just seemed consistent with some other pages. Also, the name Rakepick has, I believe, a distinct sense of wizardry about it, like Flitwick or Kettleburn or Dumbledore or - yeah, you get the idea. If you think it's wrong, feel free to change it, mate. ;-) Maester Martin (talk) 13:21, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Issue uploading pictures I can't upload images to the wikia now for some reason, even though it worked fine when I uploaded the cropped version of the Eye of Horus. So... Yeah, I uploaded a few pictures of Patricia Rakepick here, one of which I think would be a better infobox picture. Maester Martin (talk) 12:02, June 16, 2018 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't follow? What do you mean we "don't know"? I'm sorry, as I said, I'm not ''looking to pick a fight with staff or anything, but it would appear that we''re not quite on the same page. Unless there are some mention in canon to indicate this, wouldn't that be a moot point? How can you ascribe potential variables such as exist in the real world to a fictional universe? Wouldn't Rowling have mentioned it if Gringotts had medical experts to help injured curse-breakers? That aside, just so we both are on the same page on why I added it those two: Yes, the language point was partially because it seemed to have been accepted as fact the likelihood of good ol' Bill, who had the same job as Rakepick but of lower rank, would know how to speak Gobbledegook. More importantly, however, it came from things that was said in the seventh "Dealings between wizards and goblins have been fraught for centuries. ... However, there is a belief among some goblins, '''and those at Gringotts are perhaps most prone to it', that wizards cannot be trusted in matters of gold and treasure, that they have no respect for goblin ownership." Curse-Breakers seem like an obvious exception to the rule, but then again, the goblins are largely indifferent to the Curse-Breakers as long as they bring home plenty of riches. Hence, an argument can be made for the fact that If Dirk Cresswell, the Head of the Goblin-Wizard Relations for the Ministry, knew the language, it stands to reason that the witches and wizards Gringotts Wizarding Bank have on payroll working for and alongside them to definitively know it too. Bill was ''very knowledgable on the ways and customs of goblinkind, something he himself stated was uncharted waters to anyone who hadn't "lived with goblins". I for one would find it to be completely out of character for the Gringotts goblins not ''to expect the curse-breakers to speak and understand it, if for no other reason than to prevent every Tom, Dick and Harry visiting the bank to learn too much about the bank's private affairs when Curse-Breakers return to the bank with their findings and discuss it with one or more goblins anywhere customers could conceivably overhear them. Also, the goblins don't like wizards much. Wouldn't it kind of be a thing they would want to do, have wizards working for them speak to them in their own language, as a way of flaunting their position of authority over individual wand-carriers? The same reasoing goes for for the hypotetical team of medical experts..Why would goblins go through the trouble of having to pay more wizards than they have to and have a bigger number of wand-carriers aware of the ongoings at Gringotts when they could simply expect Curse-Breakers to be able to take care of themselves? If Aurors are trained to heal their own injuries, why wouldn't it be a given for curse breakers to do so as well, whose employers, unlike that of the Aurors, would be likely to react to a curse breaker's death with a; "Too bad, he/she brought in much gold to us. Oh well, there are plenty of wizards where they came from." ? Again, not looking to argue, this is so up to you chief, I just can't quite see where you're coming from, but want to. Maester Martin (talk) 11:35, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :Where I'm coming from, Ninclow, is, as I've told you plenty of times before, that we mustn't assume anything without it being outright stated in a canon source. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:53, August 19, 2018 (UTC) You, my friend, have a very strange way of definnig the word "assumption". :P Oh well. A limited lack of information sure as heck trumphs misinformation. ^^ Maester Martin (talk) 18:34, August 19, 2018 (UTC) What happened to the page?! What the - I - what - but how?! What happened to the page to turn the sentences were I counted the lines on every paragraph and careful measurement of sentences to keep all sentences from being a jumble suddenly cease to have any impact when no one has edited the page since?! :'-( Maester Martin (talk) 08:46, October 12, 2018 (UTC)